1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to microelectronic technology, and more specifically, to an apparatus used for the cooling of active electronic devices utilizing micro-channels or micro-trenches, and a technique for fabricating the same.
2. Background Information
There has been rapid development in microelectronic technology, and as a result, microelectronic components are becoming smaller, and circuitry within microelectronic components is becoming increasingly dense. With a decrease in the size of components and an increase in circuit density, heat generation typically increases. Heat dissipation is becoming more critical as the technology develops.
Various techniques may typically be used to remove or dissipate heat generated by a microelectronic component. A microelectronic component or microelectronic package often includes a microelectronic die encased with in a microelectronic case. These techniques may include passive or active solutions. One such technique, which may be classified as a passive solution, involves the use of a mass of conductive material which may be alternatively referred to as a slug, heat sink, or heat spreader. One of the primary purposes of a heat spreader is to spread, or absorb and dissipate the heat generated by a microelectronic die. This may at least in part eliminate “hot spots” within the microelectronic die.
A heat sink may achieve thermal contact with a microelectronic die by use of a thermally conductive material, such as a thermal interface material (TIM) deposited between the die and the heat sink. The heat sink is often attached to the top of the microelectronic component. Often the heat sink is attached to the microelectronic case and not the microelectronic die. Typical thermal interface materials may include, for example, thermally conductive gels, grease or solders. Typical heat sinks are constructed of thermally conductive material, such as, aluminum, electrolytically plated copper, copper alloy, or ceramic, for example.
A water-cooling system is another technique, which may be classified as an active technique, may be used to dissipate heat generated by a microelectronic package. Typically, a water-cooling system transfers heat from the microelectronic package to water, which becomes hot. The technique is considered active because the now hot water is pumped away from the microelectronic package and cooler water in pumped towards the microelectronic package. The cool water transfers additional heat from the package to the water, which becomes hot. In turn, this water is typically pumped away from package and the cycle repeats itself.
Often a water-cooling system utilizes heat sinks to transfer heat from the package to the water. The water often runs through a series of pipes and often the heat sinks themselves. Typically contact between the microelectronic case and the water is avoided, and contact between the microelectronic die and the water is often greatly avoided. These techniques, both active and passive, often attempt to dissipate heat from the entire microelectronic package, regardless of whether only a portion of the package requires heat dissipation. In addition, these techniques generally dissipate heat from the microelectronic case, as opposed to the microelectronic die where the heat is often produced.